1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice making machine such as an ice making machine of the down-flow type.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3067175 is an ice making machine of the down-flow type in which ice making water in a water tank falls along upright ice making plates in operation at an ice making mode and is circulated into the water tank to be used as washing water. If the ice making water is circulated into the water tank in a contaminated condition, the ice making plates will be washed by the contaminated water, resulting in insufficient washing of the ice making plates.